Descendants 2:The Next Core 4
by Mysterywriter24
Summary: When the next 4 villain kids come, 1 month after the Coordination, will they become good or stay rotten to the core? Story is better than summary. Please give it a shot! :) I don't own Descendants. Contains OC's obviously. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The New Core 4

**Hey everyone, MysteryWriter24 here and I figured I would write a Descendants fanfic (YAY), so here are the OC's, ( One of them is from the book)**

 **Scarlet daughter of Scar ( Lion king )**

 **Harriet Hook daughter of Captain Hook ( Peter Pan )**

 **Hugo son of Prince Hans ( Frozen )**

 **Garret son of Gaston ( Beauty** and **the Beast )**

 **After all of that, here's chapter one of Descendants 2: The Next 4!**

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

* * *

"Lumiere!" I started, "Can you tell Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie to come here after their school hours?"

"Yes sir!" Lumiere said as he walked away.

 **(After school hours)**

"Welcome!" I said, as Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie walked in. "Would you guys like some tea?"

"Sure Ben." Mal said, taking a seat. Lumiere brought in the tea and my friends began drinking it.

"So, today I wanted to talk about the next batch of villain kids from the isle." I said, before Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie all spit out their tea almost hitting Lumiere.

"I'll go grab the cleaning crew..." He said while walking out of the room.

"Who are you planing on bringing?" Mal said, wiping tea from her mouth.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I think I know who I'm choosing." I said.

"Well tell us!" Evie said.

"Ok. Um... Garret, son of Gaston." Jay's eyes went wide.

"Hugo, son of Prince Hans." Carlos's stared at me.

"Harriet Hook, daughter of Captain Hook." Evie's mouth dropped open.

"And...Scarlet, daughter of Scar." Mal reacted quick.

"SCARLET?" Mal started, "DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY AND EVIL SHE CAN BE?"

"I've heard some things, but now that you guys are here, I think that we can help the be good no problem!" I said, obviously not knowing for sure.

"Ben, we better be careful." Mal said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know short first chapter, but the next chapter will be about the new core 4 and their lives. See you guys next time! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Back On The Isle

**Hey** **everyone! MysteryWriter24 here and this is the chapter where you will meet the descendants! ( That was a short and lame AN... ) Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

* * *

"It's too early." I said to myself as I woke up in my alley and scratched the bricks of a building with my claw. I head over to Captain Hook's house and climb up the side using my claws. I sneak into the window while Harriet Hook is doing her hair. Dressed in her pirate-type dress, feather hat, and tights, with black flats.

"Sup Scar." She says.

"How'd you know I was here, Hook?" I say.

"I don't know, maybe because you do that everyday?" Harriet said, sarcastically.

"What in the name of Pan is going on up here?!" Captain Hook says as he comes into the room. "Oh it's just you Scarlet."

"And he does that everyday." I whisper into Harriet's ear, and she silently laughs.

"Hey you two, go get Hugo and Garret, their parents are downstairs." Captain Hook says.

Harriet and I head over to Garret's house and wake him up.

"Just a few more minutes, I need my beauty sleep." Garret says.

"Get up Garret!" Harriet says. I roar and he shoots out of his bed.

"Now get ready and meet us at Captain Hook's, we're going to go get Hugo." I say.

After we get to Hugo's house, we're surprised to see that he is already up, dressed in his suit that looks like his fathers, and his hair neatly combed.

"How are you already up and dressed?" I say.

"I heard you roar." He says. "Now lets go."

When we get back to Captain Hook's house, Garret was already there, wearing his blue V-neck, black jeans, blue tennis shoes, and his hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Good, your back." Captain Hook says, "Now lets get down to business. First, Scarlet, I would be more comfortable if you were in human form while I told you this so you claw my face off."

* * *

 **Flashback, Years ago, Scars POV**

* * *

"Take over the world Scarlet." I started saying to my week-old cub. _"Whenever you want, you may change your DNA, to human if you may."_ Were Scars last words.

* * *

 **Present Scarlet's POV**

* * *

"Hey, are you listening?" Harriet said, snapping her non-hooked hand in my face. "Were you having another flashback?"

"Uh...no." I said, before turning into human form, that is clothed in black framed glasses, a bright neon green, leather jacket, dark green pants, and my combat boots, the only way someone could tell I'm a lion is if they looked at my eyes.

"Moving on," Captain Hook started, "Do you guys remember Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay?"

"How could we forget?" Harriet started, " I hate Evie so much."

"Instead of focusing on his main mission, Carlos got a pet dog." Hugo said, "If I ever see him again I swear."

"Jay said that he can do more pull ups than me, but I bet you I could do better." Garret said, everyone looked at him for a second.

"If I ever see Mal again, I will take my claw and..." I started.

"Enough!" Prince Hans said.

"Ok, now you four have been the next villain kids selected to go to Auradon Prep."

"Are you kidding me?" I started, "But they're so nice over there, not to mention that Mal and all of the others are over there..., wait we can get revenge! Yes!"

"Yes, you can but you need to do it kind of, what's the the word I'm looking for?" Gaston said.

"Secretly." Captain Hook finished his sentance, "Scarlet, you will go there in lion form, and stay that way in front of people, but when you have to sneak around, use your human form so nobody will know that it's you."

"But won't Mal and the others know?" Hugo questioned.

"They probably don't even remember what she looks like in human form, just try to hide your eyes." Prince Hans said.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I said.

"Get Fairy God Mother's wand, then free Maleficent and kill her." Gaston said, we all gasped.

"GASTON YOU IDIOT! WE ARE GOING TO KEEP HER LOCKED UP IN THE DUNGEON NOT KILL HER!" Captain Hook yelled.

"When do we leave?" Garret said.

"In a few minutes." Gaston said. "Don't worry we already packed your stuff." He said, handing us our bags, we all looked to make sure everything was in there and sure enough it was. All of a sudden we hear a car horn coming from outside and I turn back into a lion.

"Well, you guys ready to do this?" I say. Harriet, Hugo, and Garret nod their heads. We head outside and sure enough there was the limo that had taken the previous descendants to Auradon. I held my bag in my mouth and handed to the driver so he could pack it, then got into the limo. Then the car started diving away, I saw Harriet look out of the back window at her father.

"Guys were heading right towards the barrier!" Garret says.

"AHHH" We all scream and cover our heads in till we are on a magical bridge heading to Auradon.

"That was scary." Garret said.

We finally arrive at Auradon Prep and there are some familiar people waiting for us...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger DUN DUN DAAAA! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review on your way out! See ya guys next time! -MysteryWriter24**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Auradon

**Hey everyone, Mysterywriter24 here and I need more reviews please! Anyway, here's Chapter 3! ;)**

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

* * *

As we pull up to Auradon Prep, I look out of the window only to see (bleh) Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos waiting for us with someone who I believe is King Ben. The limo comes to a halt, we exit while the driver and some other people grab our stuff.

"Hi I'm King Ben," Ben says.

"HI I'm guessing you already know who we are." I said in a dark tone.

"Hi Scarlet, so good to see you again..." Mal says.

"Hey Evie, your mother says hello." Harriet says.

"You really think you can do more pull ups than me, Jay?" Garret said, right before I elbowed him in the rib. "OW! I mean... hi Jay."

"Still going with black, white, and red Carlos?" Hugo says.

"OK, lets get you guys to your dorms." Ben says. As we walk past the previous descendants, I glare at Mal, her eyes glowed bright, neon, green and my head started to hurt, so I looked away quickly and followed Ben to our dorms. He dropped us off at my dorm, whom I would be sharing with Harriet, before he took the boys to their dorm room.

"So..." Harriet said. "You gonna go sneak around?"

"Yep, but I need to find some normal clothes." I said.

"I think Ben said something about custom and normal school clothes in here." Harriet said, pointing to a dresser.

"Perfect." I turned into a human and ran into the bathroom to change. "Do I look like an Auradon Prep student?"

"Your hair is still neon green..." Harriet said.

"Oh... Wait! I remember something that was written in a book of spells! Beware, forswear, replace the green with blonde hair." I said and my hair turned blonde.

"Nice, now you look like an Auradon Prep student, now turn back into a lion and we'll go see the boys. Harriet responded.

As we're walking down the halls of the school, a lot of students stare at us, until I give them a cold glare and they go running. When we finally get to the boy's room, Garret and Hugo are watching TV.

"Hey check this out!" I said to the boys and turned into my disguise.

"Cool..." Hugo says.

"Awesome..." Garret comments, while both of their eyes are glued to the TV.

"HEY!" I started, "We need to focus! This is our one chance, to prove ourselves to our parents." There was a long pause after that, until I heard a voice.

"Funny, that's the same thing I said." The voice said, I swore I had heard that voice before.

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked my friends.

"No." Garret said.

"I don't believe so." Hugo said.

"Are you feeling okay, Scar?" Harriet said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "I'm gonna go sneak around and see if I can find anything." I changed into my disguise and left.

As I walked around Auradon Prep, I kept thinking about the voice that I heard, who was that, and why did they sound so familiar? I decided to push that aside and use my lion hearing to overhear what other students were saying.

"Did you hear about the new villain kids? I wander what Simba has to say about Scarlet being here." A male student said.

"I know and Harriet Hook? Peter Pan is going to have a fit." A female responded.

A little while later after hearing many, many... many comments about us VKs, I finally heard something worthwhile...

"Hey, did you hear that while the new villain kids are hopefully becoming good, fairy god mother has hidden her wand in her office somewhere?" A student said.

"Yeah, I heard that it's under her carpet, behind the desk." Another student responded.

"That was easy enough." I thought to myself.

After that I head back to the boys' dorm room and turn back into a lion right before going into there, making sure that no one is watching me.

"Guys you will never believe what I just found out!" I said.

"We have to take a class called Remedial Goodness class?" Hugo said, sarcastically.

"Oh joy, but I did find out that Fairy God Mother hid her wand in her office, under the carpet." I said. "When are we going to get it?"

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

* * *

"So,I think we all know that the new VKs are going to try to steal the wand, right?" I said to all of my friends. "We just need to find out how their going to do it." I stated, even though I knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you have an idea of what I should write, please leave a review on your way out! -Mysterywriter24 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Make a Move

**Hey everyone, Mysterywriter24 here and than you guys for all of the follows and favorites! I decided to pair one of the new descendants with Carlos, who might it be? Anyway chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

* * *

So after a long time of plotting, we finally came up with a plan to take over Auradon. First, we would take out Ben, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and _Mal,_ in that order _._ Then, we would take out Fairy God Mother and steal her wand. Finally, we would take over Auradon and villains would be in complete control. And _nobody_ can or will get in our way.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

* * *

"Ok", I started saying to my friends, "I think I know what the new descendants are planing to do to take over Auradon, they're going to take us out one by one, until they get the wand, and Ben." My boyfriend looked at me, "They're going to take you out first."

"What? Why? H-How do you know all of this?" Ben said.

"That's my business, right now we need to keep you safe." I said.

"Okay. And how are we supposed to do that?" Ben said.

"Hold on I'll grab my spellbook, be right back." Was the last thing I said to my friends before going to my dorm to grab my spellbook.

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

* * *

They're coming for me first? Why me? Why not someone else? *Sigh* At least I have Mal, we'll protect each other until the very end.

"Anybody know why they would come after me first, and when they will come? And w-" I started before... "BOOM!" something blew up the castle wall and we saw the VK's standing there, that's the last thing I remember before passing out.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

* * *

I come back to the meeting room in the castle, only to see all of my friends on the ground unconscious, and Ben was... _gone._ I ran over to Evie and woke her up.

"E, what happened?" I said, worried about my friend.

"There...was an.. explosion... and we all got...knocked out." Evie said, obviously in pain. Then I noticed something, Carlos was gone too.

"Hold on I'm going to get Beast, Belle, and Fairy God Mother!" I said, as I ran out of the room.

I thought that I knew their plan from front to back, I guess it was time to take my spying to the next level...

* * *

 **Carlos's POV**

* * *

I woke up only to see that I was in a dungeon, then I heard a familiar voice...

"Hello, Carlos." The one and only Scarlet said, except she was in her human form, but had blonde hair.

"Hey, Scarlet, how are you doing?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm good, you know, about to take over the world and stuff. How about you?" She said.

"Well, I'm chained to a wall in a dungeon so there's that." I said. Suddenly her eyes glowed green, not Scarlet green, but Mal green.

"Carlos, it's me, Mal. Where are you?" A voice that sounded like Mal but was coming out of Scarlet said.

"Mal how are you doing that?" I said.

"Magic," She started "Now where are you?"

"In a dungeon of some sort." I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you again soon...hopefully." Was the last thing she said, before Scarlet's eyes turned back to normal.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Scarlet said.

"Yeah, that's because Mal used magic to get into your mind, ha!" I said, before I realized what I had just given away.

"That makes so much sense with what's been happening this week." Scarlet said in a dark tone. "I guess I'll have to get her back..."

"How? You don't have magic?" I questioned.

"Oh, ya know, I may have taken Mal's spellbook and made copies of all the pages." She said.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to take Ben first?" I said.

"Yeah, we took both of you, so we can get this done quicker." She said.

"Your going to kill me now aren't you?" I said, fear in my voice.

"No, I could never kill you, Carlos." She said, "Now Ben, he's a different story."

"You like me, don't you?" I said, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, maybe a little." She said, before the gap between our faces began to close...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter I love reviews and suggestions, have a nice day! ;) -Mysterywriter24**


	5. Chapter 5: GARRET YOU IDIOT

**Hey everyone Mysterywriter24 here and shout-out to Sodaluv8 for the great and positive review! Sorry for the long break! Going to try and update more! Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

* * *

The room was shrinking, literally, that's why the gap between us was closing. I specifically told Garret not to shrink the room Carlos was in! I turned into a lion and used my claws to break the chains holding Carlos and then opened a hidden trapdoor in the corner of the room and took him down with me. After we felt ground again is when I finally said something.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yea I'm fine. Now, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Carlos said, very loudly.

"To be honest, I don't even know." I started, "Ready to go back to Auradon Prep?"

"Wait, what?" Carlos said.

"See you later Carlos." I said, before I snapped my fingers and he vanished.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

* * *

I have been pacing back and forth for the past hour and I think my legs are starting to go numb, where are they holding Carlos and Ben? I don't know how much more of this I can take. Suddenly there is a big cloud of green smoke which spit out...Carlos. He freaked out a little at first, but when he saw where he was and who was around him, he calmed down, then, a crazed look came upon his face, and his eyes turned green.

"No you didn't." I said.

"Oh Mal, it's so good to see you again. I heard that you lost your spellbook, I don't know where it possibly could have gone." Carlos said, with the voice of Scarlet.

"I know you took my spellbook Scarlet, I'm not an idiot." I started, "Now, where are you holding Ben, and why did you send Carlos back?"

" _Aw, does Mal miss her Benny-boo?"_ Scarlet said in a very dark voice.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed.

"Oh, changing the subject, I sent Carlos here back because he's cu-" She paused, " I mean he said that he wanted to go back. Speaking of which, _see you all very **very** soon." _ Was the last thing Scarlet said, before Carlos came back.

"Ow, my head." Carlos said weakly, as he passed out and luckily Evie caught him.

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV (AN: Again!)**

* * *

I stomped up the stairs to where the others were running the traps and torture devices.

"WHO STARTED SHRINKING THE CELL THAT CARLOS AND I WERE IN?" I said as loud as I could. Harriet and Hugo pointed at Garret, who looked like he was going to wet himself.

"I-I didn't mean t-to! I f-fell asleep on the c-controls!" Garret said, not helping his point.

"You have five seconds to run as far away from here as you can, before I HUNT YOU DOWN, YOU STUPID GAZELLE!" I said. Garret didn't need anything repeated for once as he ran out the door the quickest any of us had seen him run... _ever._ Harriet and Hugo were looking at me, eyes wide open, just waiting for the five seconds to pass.

" _One. Two. **Five.** " _I said as I turned into a lion and sprinted out the door chasing after Garret.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CHASE ME?" Garret said.

"UNTIL ONE OF US PASSES OUT, AND IT'S NOT GONNA BE ME!" I yelled back, and Garret screamed like a little girl after I said that.

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

* * *

Mal was trying to track down Scarlet using magic, so I jumped in a said that we should use my magic mirror. Mal face palmed and couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before.

 _"Mirror, mirror in my hand where is Scarlet and her gang in this land."_ I said to my magic mirror.

The mirror suddenly had a view of some sort of control center, where Harriet, Hugo, and Garret, were sitting in chairs, looking over cameras and controls, Garret looked scared for some reason.

"Garret why would you hit that button?" Harriet started, "Scar's going to murder you!"

"Yeah, Garret, try not to fall asleep on the job again." Hugo said.

Suddenly giant booms were heard as the door to the room was broken down and Scarlet was standing there, obviously mad at something.

"WHO STARTED SHRINKING THE CELL THAT CARLOS AND I WERE IN?" Scarlet said as she entered the room.

"Well it looks like their team's working well." Jay said. After watching them for a few more minutes, we were all dying of laughter from their arguing. Then, we finally heard what we needed.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Hugo said to Harriet.

"No way!" She started, "Out of all the places they would think to look, the basement of the museum if probably at the bottom of the list!" Harriet and Hugo began laughing evilly after that.

"Well I know where we're going..." Mal said.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, I know it's been a LONG time! But I'm back, for now, I will try to update again ASAP! Mysterywriter24 signing out! ;)**


End file.
